1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically, to methods and systems that enhance local repair in robust header decompression.
2. Background
Internet protocol (IP) is a network protocol used in both wired and wireless networks. For some services and applications, such as voice over internet protocol (VoIP), interactive games, messages, etc., a payload of an IP packet may be almost the same size or even smaller than an IP header of the packet. There may be significant redundancy in header fields within the same packet header and especially between consecutive packets of a packet stream. Header compression (HC) is a process of compressing protocol headers of an IP packet at one end of a link, transmitting them to another end of the link, and decompressing them to their original state at the other end.